Shaded With Patience
by RowlingTribute91
Summary: Tonks will learn that when the love of your life is crippled by insecurity, you have to be shaded with patience. The biggest moments between her and Lupin.
1. Meeting the Order

**Meeting the Order**

"_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves."_

-Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>June 1995<strong>

I didn't know what to expect when I walked toward Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Lord Voldemort had just returned to power, so for all I knew, the place could've been ransacked by Death Eaters. But I had been told to meet the Order of the Phoenix there. As an Auror, they thought my skills would be very useful. I was more than willing to join. I had already been sent to work at the Ministry of Magic, where the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, refused to believe that Voldemort was back. It threw the Wizarding World into total chaos, and I had a feeling things were only going to get worse. We were needed to protect Harry Potter and the people of Great Britain. Harry had become famous for weakening Voldemort when he was an infant, nearly fourteen years ago. Meeting him would probably cause me to get so nervous that I trip over something. I'm always doing that! Fortunately, the owl sent to me said that Harry wouldn't be present at this meeting.

Inside Grimmauld Place, I raised my wand, just in case. Then I heard friendly voices down the hall, so I breathed a sigh of relief as I lowered my wand.

"Glad you could make it, Nymphadora!" Sirius Black had appeared in front of me. _Ugh. He doesn't know._

"Hello, Sirius. I actually like it better if you call me Tonks," I replied, referring to my surname.

"Oh! My apologies," said Sirius. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I couldn't say the same about him. With his shaggy long hair and dark eyes, you'd think he might have just walked out of an insane asylum. _Well, he was imprisoned for being a serial killer … and he was innocent_, I reminded myself. _Now, he's forced to stay inside his childhood home. That would be enough to drive anyone crazy_. Not to mention the fact that he was my cousin. We'd never met before because his family hated him for rebelling against Voldemort instead of supporting him. Sirius did all he could to stay away from them until they died. So you can imagine how much they loved me, my mother, and my Muggle-born father.

"It's not a big problem at all," I assured him. Before I forgot my manners, I immediately added, "It's nice to meet you, too, Sirius. Is everyone here?"

"Just about everyone. Let me show you to the kitchen."

It wasn't a far walk. In the kitchen, I was greeted by a handful of people. Immediately, I recognized Severus Snape, the Potions master at Hogwarts. He'd gone out of his way to criticize my work in Potions class. In addition, Snape was a known Death Eater who had become a spy for our side. Of course, with the cold stare he was giving me, I refused to believe it. _And when was the last time he washed his hair?_ Then there was a middle-aged couple with hair so red, you could have sworn they might be on fire. I remembered seeing at least two Gryffindor boys with that same shade of red hair, and similar faces, during my time at Hogwarts: Bill and Charlie Weasley. I knew them because Bill had been Head Boy during my fourth year, and Charlie was a star on their house's Quidditch team. _This must be their parents_, I realized.

"Hello, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. I prefer 'Tonks' if you don't mind."

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, at your service!" the red-haired man said with a smile. He gestured to his wife, then he reached out his hand and I shook it. I was surprised that I actually figured out who they were on my own.

"Tonks, haven't I seen you at the Ministry?" Arthur asked. Oh. _So __that's_ _why he looked familiar_. Arthur worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and even I knew that he was a giant advocate of Muggle-borns.

"Yes, I daresay you have." I answered. "Forgive me that I didn't recognize you at first."

Arthur merely waved his hand. "When you're as busy as I am, and with the Ministry being so enormous, I have a difficult time remembering faces, too."

Molly stepped forward. "Hello, dear!" she greeted me in a motherly tone. "I believe you went to school with our sons Bill and Charlie." I told her that was true. "Bill's working at the present, but he's a member of the Order as well. Charlie wishes he could be here. He keeps dragons in Romania. If there's anything you need, Tonks, don't be afraid to make a request. I can make any food you like."

"Thank you for that kind offer, Molly," I responded gratefully.

The dark-skinned man standing next to the Weasleys was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who I worked with at the Ministry of Magic.

"Did you find the place without any trouble?" Kingsley inquired in his deep voice.

"I did."

To the other side of Kingsley, there was yet another man: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. I hardly need to tell you that he was a creepy-looking man, with his glass eye and wooden leg. To me, he was a great friend of mine ever since he'd helped me train to be an Auror. He was a fierce defender when the time called for it.

"All right there, Tonks?" he growled, nodding to me. As he said this, Sirius walked back into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Remus is late."

I'd never heard such a queer name before (_as if_ I _had any room to be thinking that!_), so I asked him, "Who's Remus?"

"Remus Lupin. He and I have been great friends since we attended Hogwarts." He paused and stared into the distance, obviously reminiscing about the glory days. "He's the one who first discovered my innocence, and he helped me to tell Harry Potter the truth. Harry's my godson, you know. Too bad that rat Pettigrew is still free… I still cannot believe we called him our friend!"

I felt terrible for him. As long as Pettigrew avoided capture, Sirius couldn't be a free man.

At a loss for words, I was relieved to hear a knock at the door. Sirius strolled over to the door, opening it to reveal a man who must be Remus Lupin. They embraced like best mates should, and walked back towards me.

"Hello. Sirius was just telling me about you, Remus," I said.

"He was, was he?" Remus asked, turning to him.

"Yes, I was." Sirius pointed at me. "This is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, but please refer to her as just 'Tonks'".

Remus and I shook hands, while I took a long glance at him. His hair looked even more unkempt than Sirius' hair, if that were possible. It was much shorter, though, and a lighter brown. His clothes had tears in many places, like some creature had ambushed him. Was I imagining things, or did he have long scars surrounding his face? I blushed when I noticed that our hands were still clasped together. Remus let go first and continued our conversation.

"So, how much did he tell you about me?" I replayed to him was Sirius had said. He gave a boyish grin.

"Well, Sirius, I see you didn't tell her about my little secret."

"I figured you would do the honors!" Sirius replied cheerfully. They made me so curious, I could hardly stand it. Remus took a step closer to me. My heart started beating fast.

"Normally, I do not tell everyone I meet. But as you're a member of the Order now, it's vital that you are well-informed: Nearly thirty years ago, I was the victim of an attack that changed my life forever. I am a werewolf."

Right on cue, my foot caught onto one of the floorboards, sending me downwards. I prepared for instant pain, but someone stopped my fall. Remus had caught me in his arms, and our faces were now only inches apart. I was able to get a look into his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel. I could see years of pain in them. What caused the pain, I didn't know yet.

"Sorry," I exclaimed. "I should have warned you that I'm rather clumsy."

"No need to apologize."

_So much for not tripping today._


	2. A Bittersweet Love

**A Bittersweet Love**

"_Slipped away from your open hands_

_Into the river_

_Saw your face looking back at me_

_I saw my past,_

_And I saw my future."_

-Keane

* * *

><p><strong>July 1996<strong>

A year had passed since I met Remus Lupin. My poor cousin Sirius Black had been murdered by yet another family member, my sadistic aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. I had fought in that battle, but I couldn't save him. It really was tragic because he never got the justice he deserved. I still mourned Sirius sometimes when I was alone. Now, my mother and father were the only family on my side. They were always asking the Order how they could be of assistance. And then there was Remus. We'd come to be very fond of each other. I'd say that I was more than just fond of him. Out of anyone else in the Order, he'd become the one I cared about most. I hadn't planned on falling in love with a werewolf, but… there's not much you can do when you feel this way. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Today was the day I would pour everything out to Remus. Everyone feels this tension at some point, unsure of what the person you love is going to say. Goodness knows, I'd never really done this before. It had been a humid summer afternoon, but as night fell, the temperature cooled. I invited Remus to my home at the last Order meeting, and I was expecting him any second. Conveniently, the moon wouldn't be out tonight. He'd have no worries about turning into a wolf before my eyes. I spent most of today pacing my living room in anticipation for his arrival.

Remus knocked on my door a second later. As he came inside, the knots in my stomach grew.

"Why don't we go outdoors?" I told him. "I have a decent-sized backyard that we can talk in."

"Sounds like a great suggestion," Remus answered. Without warning, he slipped his arm around my shoulder. _This shouldn't be too hard, then_, I thought to myself happily. A perfect view waited for us outside. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with gorgeous colors.

"So… How do you think Harry's holding up with the Muggles?" I asked him.

Remus grimaced. "From what I understand, his aunt and uncle favor their own son considerably more than him. I can't possibly think Harry's happy there. But Dumbledore will be taking him to the Burrow any day now. They're like his second family."

"I'm glad the Weasleys care about him so much," I replied in agreement. Here, I saw a great opportunity. "You ought to know that I care about you just as much. But I don't think of you as my family."

"You don't?"

"Not exactly..." I seized the moment and kissed him. To my surprise, he pulled away. _Oh no, I did everything all wrong!_

"What is it, Remus?"

"You know perfectly well what!" The hurt in his voice was almost too much to bear. "Werewolves are considered lower than Muggle-borns in the eyes of Lord Voldemort and his supporters. I've always been unemployed, with the exception of the year I taught at Hogwarts. Even that wonderful opportunity was taken from me because of my condition. It also means that I'm horribly poor. You and I have already become targets due to our involvement in the Order. It doesn't matter that your family's full of pure-bloods, or that I was human once. Think about what they would do if they found out that I'm undeniably, hopelessly in love with you."

That confession brought me to tears.

"If they see us as a couple, we might as well sign our death certificates. The problems don't end there."

He pointed to the scars on his face. "These weren't intentional. I earned them fighting other animals."

I had assumed as much. Then, he rolled up one sleeve of his robes. I gasped when I saw the cuts on his forearm. Most of them hadn't yet become scars. I looked at him for an explanation.

"Yes, Tonks… These _were_ intentional."

"But… why?" I stuttered. "What happened?"

"You did."

Both of us were crying now.

"It's been my way of coping. There's no real way to describe how much I detest living like a monster, and we're not supposed to be in love with humans. I couldn't live with myself if I injured you. You should see me; I've got absolutely no control over my actions when I'm in wolf form."

"Too bad!" I argued. At this point, I was hysterical. I couldn't let go of him that easily. "I can lock myself inside during the full moon, if that's what you want. Just please stop hurting yourself."

Remus shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Tonks; it's not that simple."

Before I could argue any further, he Disapparated.

"Remus…" For a long time, I kept muttering his name through my tears, even though I knew he was past the point of hearing me. It took everything I had in me to compose myself until I reached my bedroom. I didn't bother to keep my hair its normal shade of pink. It turned dark brown as I cried myself to sleep.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

"_All we are is everything that's right."_

-OneRepublic

* * *

><p><strong>June 1997<strong>

Dumbledore had been killed tonight, by none other than our supposed "spy", Severus Snape. All of us were taking it rather hard. Dumbledore was known as the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen. In other news, Remus Lupin was still being stubborn with me any time I tried to bring us up in conversation. I was being plagued by depression thanks to him. After the battle in the Hogwarts Astronomy tower, many were injured. While I visited the hospital wing, Fleur Delacour had unknowingly heightened my feelings again. Her fiancé, Bill Weasley, was maimed in the face by Fenrir Greyback (_the same werewolf that bit Remus!_). Bill wouldn't become a werewolf (_Isn't_ _he_ _lucky!_), but he'd gained some "wolfish characteristics". Fleur proclaimed that she was still going to marry him despite this. I chose this time to plead with Remus in front of them (_If Fleur can still love Bill, then why can't Remus still love me?_), but he wouldn't hear any of it. He showed much less emotion than when I kissed him last year. However, Molly and Arthur Weasley came to my defense. Professor McGonagall also spoke up. I'll never forget what she said: "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world." I thought that might be enough to persuade Remus, but at the same time, I just assumed that his mind had been made up long ago, so I kept silent. He'd put up a wall where nobody could get through to him.

When we left the hospital wing, I marched out of the castle, roaming the grounds, past the Hogwarts boundaries, to Apparate home. Back in my neighborhood, I could think a little more clearly. He said he was in love with me. Seconds later, he gave me reasons for not wanting us to be together. Why did he have to confuse me all this time? And why, WHY, did he literally hurt because of it? It would've been easier to handle if he didn't return the feelings! I stopped thinking of Remus when I heard other footsteps behind me. _One of the Death Eaters must have followed me here_. I reached for my wand, ready to go into Auror mode.

It was no dark witch or wizard coming towards me.

It was Remus. Did I mention what perfect timing he has?

I opened my mouth to take my frustration out on him. Instead, he gently raised a finger to my lips and took my hand in his. He was letting the wall down, and fast. "Let me speak, please. It's obvious that I haven't been fair to you. You were more than willing to take me as I am, but I felt like I didn't deserve love. I pushed you away so unnecessarily. Molly, Arthur and Minerva were right. We need to be together. For Dumbledore's sake. For your sake. For _my_ sake." He didn't give me time to respond, pulling me in for an intense kiss. I don't remember how long it was. All I knew was that I had just begun arranging my downfall. And I didn't care.


	4. Painting a Picture

**Painting a Picture**

"_I tried to paint you a picture_

_The colors were all wrong;_

_Black and white didn't fit you_

_And all along,_

_You were _**_shaded with patience_**_,_

_your strokes of everything_

_That I need just to make it."_

-OneRepublic

* * *

><p><strong>July 1997<strong>

The past weeks with Remus were a dream come true. Of course, there was a ground rule I still had to follow: stay inside when the full moon is up. One night, he finally consented to let me watch from my home as he howled, thrashed around, and hunted for prey in my backyard. The sight of him was unbelievably frightening. He had worried that I would try to get closer. That's one promise I'd never break. As a human, though, Remus would always have my heart.

We were lying on a couch when he did it. My head was buried in his shoulder, like so many times before. I was so comfortable resting on him.

"Tonks," he began, "Do you realize that it's been two years since we met?"

I beamed at him for remembering. "How could I forget?" That first tender moment we had as strangers was something out of a fairytale.

Remus continued: "Even then, I knew you were going to be different from the other people in my life. All the time we spent getting to know each other proved it. Despite keeping my distance, I still loved you. And look at where we are now. " He pushed away a strand of my hair. "I'm getting into my middle-age years. And let's face it; I may be killed soon."

"Oh, please don't talk like that!" Before I knew it, I was crying. Just the thought of losing Remus already was too horrible. He wiped the tears off my face.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But there's a war being fought as we speak. What do you say we make up for lost time?"

I sat up immediately. "Remus… what are you asking?"

"Marry me, Nymphadora Tonks."  
>I couldn't say yes quickly enough.<p>

The wedding was planned out in three days. Only our closest relatives attended because we wanted it to be small. Definitely not a full extravaganza like Bill and Fleur's wedding turned out to be. With my family, there was just my mother and father left (_Remember, we're talking about one of the darkest Wizarding families in existence. Most of them want me dead!_).

Wizard weddings are similar to Muggle weddings. Then again, most weddings don't involve a bride who can change her appearance at will. The perks of being a Metamorphagus. In my room, I kept trying hair colors until I decided on a light red color. _Why not be a Weasley for a day? _Next, I put on my mother's wedding gown, covered in pearls and rhinestones.

"When you asked me to borrow the dress, I worried that it wouldn't fit you. But it does," my mother gushed behind me. "Dora, you are positively beautiful."

"Thank you, mum."

She placed a lacy veil on my head to complete the picture. "I'm so thrilled for you. Remus deserves a wife with your kindness and acceptance. You don't seem nervous at all."

Really, I was astonished at how calm I was, too. Just as I thought so, the nerves came. _No, I can't trip on my wedding day!_ There was no chance of that once I took my father's arm and we walked outside. Seated in lawn chairs were a few relatives of Remus, including his parents. To the front of the aisle stood Remus himself. He wore a tear-free suit (_you don't know how rare that was for him!)_, and the scars on his face were covered. I could understand why, but those scars were proof of his never-ending courage. Besides, I thought they were pretty manly. _Wow, is he handsome, though_. Dad marched with me in the direction of my future husband, and the wedding started. I was like any other bride on her wedding day, anxious, joyful. The vows were said. We shared our first kiss as husband and wife. _I bet you'd never guess that I'd just married a werewolf if I hadn't told you that earlier!_


	5. Introducing Teddy

**Introducing Teddy**

"_We won't break, we won't die;_

_It's just a moment of change."_

-OneRepublic

* * *

><p><strong>August 1997<strong>

I started to feel sad again after Mad-Eye Moody died. When we moved Harry to a safe-house, using brooms and thestrals, he was hit by a Killing Curse. If the strongest among us couldn't evade death, what hope was there for the rest of us? People were dying every day. But I regained hope when I reminded myself, _you're a Lupin now. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Has a nice ring to it. _My name didn't sound so bad anymore. And there was more reason to celebrate: I discovered that _I'd become pregnant_. I couldn't wait to see my child and teach him or her everything I knew. To watch them go off to Hogwarts for the first time. To be at their wedding. Remus was going to be an amazing father. Giving Remus the news was another story. He'd probably worry that the baby would end up being a werewolf as well. I could understand that. However, werewolf or not, I couldn't keep my excitement from him forever.

One day, I came home from the Ministry, ready to tell him. When he welcomed me with a hug and a kiss, I sat him down.

"Remus, I don't mean to alarm you, but I've been getting nauseous in the morning for a few weeks now. I'm always a tad light-headed, too."

"I'm sorry about that, dear. Can I help you at all?" _Says the man who's constantly ill after each full moon._

"I don't know that it can be helped, actually," I replied. "All of a sudden, though, I've got a craving for pickles…"

He put two and two together. "You're with child! How did this happen?"

Before he could get angry, I tried calming him down. "I realize you weren't expecting this. I wasn't either. Yes, there's a chance that he or she will be a werewolf. But until the baby's born, we have no way of being sure."

"Either way, I'm sure that I've just doomed our child to a miserable life," Remus said gloomily.

"No, you haven't!" I protested. "You had no say in the matter when you were bitten. If anything, they will be proud of you for standing up for werewolf rights, for ensuring that one day you can fit in. Your child won't love you any less. I should know."

"That's easy for you to say when you're not one of my kind!" he snapped. "You've always had a better life than me, and they _won't_be fitting werewolves in anytime soon." There was a long pause.

"I need to mull this over somewhere else." He headed towards the door without another word and left.

_Not again!_

**February 1998**

_Foolish of me to think anyone in my family was safe_. As of October, my father was now, sadly, among the dead. Remus still hadn't returned home. Then came winter. Still no sign of Remus. I couldn't go a day without bursting into tears. Mum was taking care of me while my stomach grew. I leaned on her when I was little, and I still leaned on her now.

"I know it really isn't my business," she inquired on a late afternoon, "but how could Remus leave you this way?"

"I'll tell you how: Because he's a victim of circumstance, who's always been deathly afraid of hurting anything in his path. You have to give him some credit. Not every werewolf is as kind as him." I meant every word. Believe it or not, I was ready to forgive him. After all, everyone messes up. What's any relationship worth without forgiveness?

A knock on the door was answered by my mother. Almost as if he'd been listening, Remus appeared in the living room, where I was on bed rest.

"I'll just be going," Mum mumbled, hastening to the outdoors.

Remus looked worse than usual, with fresh cuts on his face. _Was there a full moon last night? _

He strolled over to my side and took a deep breath. "I don't suppose 'I'm sorry' is a good place to begin."

I grasped his hand."Actually, it is. I'm sorry if my werewolf comment offended you. I was trying to boost your morale, because I could see how much you've been through."

"How?"

"It's in your eyes. Years of being mistreated, outcast, and misunderstood."

Remus smiled in bewilderment. "What do you know? I leave my expectant wife for months, yet my _wife_ says _she's_ sorry. And she sees right through me." _He sure knew how to make me blush_.

"Why don't you put a hand on my stomach?" I encouraged. My due date was nearing, and like other mothers, I wanted to brag. "The baby's been moving inside me. Can you feel it?"

He nodded, unable to contain his emotions. "That's our child," he cried.

Teddy Lupin was born in late April. He turned out to be a Metamorphmagus like myself, with no trace of a werewolf in him whatsoever. It would be fun to see what he did when he got older, since he's the only other Metamorphmagus I've ever known. He was already changing hair and eye colors non-stop! But our life with Teddy would be cut short.


	6. Too Soon To Say Goodbye

**Too Soon To Say Goodbye**

_"When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done;_

_ Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed;_

_Don't resent me;_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory;_

_Leave out all the rest."_

-Linkin Park

**May 1998**

The Room of Requirement was full of students on their way home through the entrance to Hogsmeade. There was panic in the faces of every one of them. These young witches and wizards were being sent home because they were sixteen years of age and under. Nobody wanted them to witness the horrors to come. As for the older students, they were given permission to stay. Lord Voldemort himself was making his way to Hogwarts, followed by a host of Death Eaters. The castle was preparing for battle. Every member of the Order, every Auror, every school professor, every student, was on hand in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, acting as Headmistress, stationed us in various places. Remus and I requested that we guard the same corridor, refusing to be separated. We'd spoken to my mother about Teddy. She agreed to take him, should anything happen tonight. When I left her, she was in tears. I was crying, too. One thing seemed inevitable: neither of us would make it out of this war alive.

Remus consulted with Kingsley. Minutes later, he joined me in waiting for the Death Eaters. I rushed into his arms and held him closer than I ever did before.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," I whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it in a million years," he whispered back, running his fingers through my hair.

How do you say goodbye to the one you love? That's just it: You _can't_. At least, it wouldn't feel right to say that word aloud. Holding onto each other in silence was one way of exchanging farewells. Here, we were safe. We were _home_. I could've died right then and there and I would've been content.

In the distance, we heard screams.

"They're coming."

I moved my head to look up at Remus, fighting back tears. Those hazel eyes were just as arresting as when I looked into them for the first time.

"I love you, Tonks, more than you'll ever know," he said.

"I love you too, Remus."

There was no turning back now. We had to fight, for the likes of my father, Sirius, and Moody.

In our last kiss, I felt his agony at the dilemma he'd gone through when he fell in love with me. I hoped he felt my years of patiently waiting and caring for him, that he'd know it hadn't gone to waste.

After that came the most painful part: Remus walking farther down the corridor, to his patrol area. Away from me. As soon as he settled there, I smelled smoke. A fire had been set somewhere in Hogwarts. This meant serious warfare. My nerves were about ready to burst. Desperate for comfort, I turned to face Remus. He hadn't taken his gaze off of me. All we could do was reach out a hand out to each other, as if some way, they would meet again.

The two shadows on the wall interrupted our thoughts. Moving closer towards the light, we could see that it was a man and a woman. The man spoke.

"These are the two you were talking about?"

"Yes. Dolohov, you take the half-breed!" the woman shouted maliciously, nodding towards Remus. "I need to take care of my niece personally…"

_That's the _last _voice I wanted to hear_. My dear aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange! She had no other family members left to kill but me. I became so glad my mother wasn't here, otherwise she'd be next. Dolohov and Bellatrix went their separate ways, their shadows breaking apart. Within seconds, her shadow loomed over me. Then I came face to face with her.

"Why don't we skip the family introductions and just get to the part where I have some fun?" Bellatrix piped into my ear with a sadistic smile. Before I could react, she lifted her wand, and I was struck by a sudden onset of excruciating pain. _The Cruciatus Curse_.

"_That_ was for your Mudblood father."

Another jolt of pain hit, knocking me to the ground.

"_That_ was for caring about Mudbloods in the first place."

By the third time, my insides were throbbing.

"_That_ was for marrying a vicious piece of filth." Her head was angled so that Remus could hear her as he fought Dolohov.

"You leave Remus out of this!" I winced, doubling over, trying anything to stop the hurt.

"_This_"-she shot another Cruciatus Curse at me- "is for having your child with him." _Just KILL me already._

"Oh, look… your dearly beloved's going to lose!" Bellatrix said this in an infant's voice. She let out a wicked cackle. Anger welled up inside me, but she proved to be right. My eyes turned to watch Remus just as Dolohov gave voice to the cruelest words a wizard can utter:

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NO!"

But the cry was in vain. The spell hit Remus, and with that, my husband was gone.

Glancing at his dead body, I could see that time had never been on our side. We hadn't even made it to a year of marriage. Every moment we'd spent together was precious. Did I regret falling in love with him? Absolutely not.

I didn't notice the jet of green light directed at me until it was too late.


End file.
